


Hello darkness my old friend...

by DRORIAN_QUEER_AF



Series: Forever you & I [1]
Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRORIAN_QUEER_AF/pseuds/DRORIAN_QUEER_AF
Summary: Peter and Jason meet  again in St. Cecelia’s after saying goodbye in Middle School and after  years of not talking to each other.





	Hello darkness my old friend...

Peter’s parents were getting a divorce. He was relieved since he hated hearing them fighting through their house’s thin walls. He hated hearing them argue every hour of the day. But then he was worried that he would never see his father again since he barely played a role in Peter’s life before he asked Peter’s mother, Claire for a divorce. He was worried that his mother would grow lonely and unhappy, but then again she wouldn’t have been happy either if his father and her hadn’t agreed to get a divorce. His parents were sending him off to catholic school. He wasn’t sure how much his father had a say in that decision but then again it didn’t really matter. He was going to catholic school and that was that. His mother had his life all planned out for him. First St.Cecelia's, then Notre Dame, help his mother with work in the church, hey married to a lovely woman at the age of 30, grandchildren and what not. That was the future his mother had planned for him. But that wasn’t the future that Peter wanted. The wife part troubled him the most. Girls, ladies, females they were great to have as friends and sisters and mothers but...Peter never really saw himself with a girl as a lover...as a wife. He never dared to say it out loud, rarely even dared to think it. But...it was somethin that just was. He was...gay. He used to try praying it away...but it was useless. He had lost a friend to his homosexuality. He never really told HIM  about it...about his crush on his BEST FRIEND, but Peter guessed he figured it out somehow. Because his FRIEND Jason McConnell, he just stopped speaking to Peter by the time Middle School was over. They pretended their friendship had never existed. They had pretended that they didn’t know each other. Maybe Peter was supposed to call, or write or something. But by the time he had left his Middle School, the friendship between him and Jason McConnell was no more. And once he did try to call Jason, Jason just  let it  go to voicemail. Peter thought that maybe Jason was just really busy but it had been a year and he had been leaving voicemails everyday up to this day. 

His thoughts were interrupted by his mother’s voice. “Peter we’re here sweetie” his mother said calmly with a smile. “St.Cecelia's?” Peter asked his mother smiling. “Yes sweetheart” his mother said a gigantic smile on her face. Peter sighed and got out of the car. His father stepped out of the car as well. Peter thought a subtle nod to acknowledge that his father wouldn’t be in his life anymore would be a fitting goodbye. But his mother thought differently. “Oh, come on will you to give each other a proper hug?” Claire told both Peter and Peter’s father glaring at both of them. Peter’s father went in for an awkward hug and Peter returned the hug just as awkwardly. After a gruesome 5 seconds they finally entangled themsevles from the awkward embrace. “Goodbye Peter” his father said grabbing Peter’s suitcase from the car trunk and pressing it into Peter’s hands. Peter nodded and took his bag. “I’ll be waiting over there Claire” Peter’s father told Peter’s mother Claire pointing at St.Cecelia's parking area. Claire Simmonds nodded and dragged Peter along with her. His mother took out her phone and looked for where she put that email of the priest, stating in which room Peter would be staying in. Then Peter heard an all too familiar voice. “Peter?” The voice asked him. He turned towards the voice to see HIM standing there. Jason McConnell in the flesh. Peter grinned and headed towards him. “Jason” he called smiling at Jason McConnell. This caused Peter’s mother to look up from her phone towards Jason McConnell who was basically eating up her son through his eyes. “Who?” Claire Simmonds asked hoping to god that Peter would stay away from Jason. But Jason  pulled Peter into an embrace and Peter hugged him back happily. “It’s been ages god!” Jason told Peter smiling at him. “I know!” Peter told Jason smiling, still hugging Jason McConnell. Peter was finding it terribly difficult not to just go for it and kiss this person in front of him that used to be his friend. Their moment was interrupted by a cough coming from Jason’s father...and Peter’s mother.

Jason quickly entangled himself from Peter’s arms and smiled at Peter apologetically. Jason’s father patted Peter on the shoulder smiling at Peter. “Goodness Pete It’s been a while” Jason’s father said smiling. “It’s Peter” Claire told Jason’s father half smiling at Jason’s father and half glaring “like Saint Peter?”. Jason’s father chuckled looking at Peter’s mother returning the half smile half glare. “Of course, I’m sorry Claire, Peter it is. Anyways I heard about the divorce” Jason’s father said frowning. How did Jason’s father know? Peter had only told...He had only told Jason via voicemail. Had Jason been listening and told his father about the divorce? Or was it Jason’s father that had heard all those private messages? Peter looked at Jason who’s eyes were wide open, smiling at Peter apologetically. Now Nadia McConnell and Jason’s mother had stepped out of the car too. Nadia smiled at Peter and gave him a quick hug before her eyes landed on her father and Peter’s mother who were having a bit of a staredown. “Mom you remember Peter?” Jason asked his mother in the hopes that it would distract his father from the current staredown between his father and Peter’s mother. Luckily it works and Jason’s father’s smile slowly turning into a full on glare returned back into Jason’s father’s usual gentle fake smile. “Of course I remember him” Jason’s mother told Jason giving Peter an embrace. “How have you been honey, Jason told us about your parents’ divorce” Jason’s mother told Peter, Peter’s face cupped in her hands. 

So Jason had been listening to the voicemails Peter had been leaving him. Peter felt relieved and betrayed at the same time. “Peter’s Fine” Claire told Mrs.McConnell not letting Peter answer the question. Peter’s eyes wandered to Jason who looked sorry and pained. “I was asking your son, but anyways...I think it’s time the boys headed to their rooms don’t you think?” Jason’s mother asked Peter’s mother smiling. Claire nodded and smiled at Peter”Huh it looks like you two will be roommates” Jason’s father said staring at a letter from St. Cecelia’s. “Roommates” Jason said smiling at Peter. ”Roomates” Peter said smiling  back at him. Peter’s mother sighed then gave Peter the keys to his room. Jason’s father too gave Jason the keys to Jason’s room. “Ugh you two are so lucky I’m stuck with Ivy Robinson” Nadia whined frowning at Jason and Peter who were too lost staring into each other’s eyes. 


End file.
